Deep Strike
by Endo Pryde
Summary: My first entry about a recon mission withing LC territory.


Deep Strike  
  
Endo Pryde sighed deeply. He looked up at the CD-2A Cicada and shook his head. "Why am I doing this?", he wondered aloud, with no one to hear him. The techs were busy scurrying around preparing the battlemech for the deep recon he was about to do. The aging Leopard class dropship would skirt below radar and drop him deep behind enemy lines where he would gather intelligence about the Lyran's position in this area. He knew the plans too well, he drafted them. What possessed him as Khan to do this dirty work? He never could figure out the answer. Well whatever possessed him to do this it scared ComStar to death, which was a good thing. The worst part about this mission was not the danger, but rather the fact that he would be doing this without the rest of his star. He had taken down a Cerebrus when he was only in a light mech, but he had the comfort of knowing his star was there to back him up. He climbed up the ladder then down into the cockpit of the mech as he started up the reactor for the mission.  
  
Endo Pryde sighed again as he looked out at the ground below before his descent to the LZ. The magnetic locks released his Cicada and he started the descent to the surface below. The descent packs slowed his mech enough so that he could land safely. He set his bearing and geared his mech for the area he was looking for. He switched his sensors to passive and then kept his isotonic sensors to alert him whenever a reactor signature showed up. It was ten minutes before he reached the escarpment where he needed to report the Lyran military buildup near their spaceport. He then counted and reported on an entire battlemech regiment. Battlemechs of every tonnage were loading onto dropships. Where were they going? Wherever it was we needed artillery fire. The Lyrans did not know that his cluster was on planted and they would be enough to stop these mechs, but why where were they going? Another Terran liberation? No, not nearly big enough for the Falcon presence on earth, they had a full one and a half galaxies on Terra. Whatever it was, they needed to stop it now! "Base command this is Foxtrot One requesting Aerospace fighter support, over" They would know something was wrong and not hesitate if he broke radio silence. "Full Mech regiment located at recon coordinates, request carpet bombing". "Aff" was the only reply over the radio. He had to get out fast. They would level this place soon and he must not get noticed. A flash of light flew over his Cicada's left shoulder. He was under fire! Throwing his mech around and opening fire with his two medium lasers he saw the enemy Thorn. He missed with one of the lasers and the other melted the armor in the Thorn's left torso. Without thinking Endo forced his Mech into a full run and smashed it into the chest of the Thorn, who's pilot was obviously not expecting a daring run. The 20 ton mech fell over backwards and the smash of the metal against the hard ground brought Endo into the thrill of battle. He then triggered both his medium lasers again and melted the internal structure of the center torso, where his charge had left a hole in the armor. He finished the mech by stomping his mech's right foot into the hole and destroyed the gyro and crippled the mech, it was out of the action. Endo geared his mech into a full run again. This time he would make it away to the extraction zone. He watched a star of fully laiden Jenghiz fighters fly over his head and he knew his job was done.  
  
His mission was a larger success that he had anticipated. The report of the obliteration of the Lyran attack force had reached New Avalon, and the Lyrans were reluctant to let up any of their patrols now that he had slipped in and obliterated an entire regiment. The Lyrans had obviously underestimated the power of Clan Jade Falcon. His daring mission had saved a large scale defensive action and lives that of his clansmen. "My Khan!" came a shout from behind him in the corridor.  
  
He turned and faced his addressor.  
  
"Yes?" "We just intercepted a transmission from the Lyran HPG station, The regiment you found was headed for the Draconis Combine to retake some of the worlds they had lost in the conflict. They never anticipated a Falcon attack!" "That was the goal of our mission, quaiff?" "Aff, however they were planning to raid Falcon worlds for mechs en route." "Serves them right, the freebirths would not have it that easy." "However, the DC found out and are requesting that we allow them to attack just using our worlds as a springboard." "What are they going to give us?" "They are willing to trade us design plans for their Ninja-To battlemech" "We already have those, even though they don't know that" "Return our proposal and ask for the No-Dachi instead" "Aff my Khan, is there anything else you need from them?" "Nothing, however if my falconer ever found out we were dealing with the inner sphere, he would have my head for it" "I can see that happening." "It is just political maneuvering, we will strike at them later" "You have truly changed the tactics of our clan" "Yes but it is for the better" Endo Pryde then strode alone into the rec hall to join the rest of his cluster in celebration of their victory. 


End file.
